


Riddle Me This Fuckboy

by SpoopyOz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyOz/pseuds/SpoopyOz
Summary: Disclaimer: Riddle is aged up to over 18. Both parties are depicted as being over 18. This is straight up nsfw. If you're under the age of 18 do not read I cant stress this enough.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Riddle Me This Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Like 50 shades of grey but everything is red and Riddle Rosenheart is that healthy kind of horny (sex jeans not included but may be purchased as DLC)
> 
> A/N: My s/is real name is Oz but is referred to as Alice by the Wonderland dorm. He does play the role of Alice in several Wonderlands and has been to them. He’s also a trans male who still has all his female parts. Anyhow disclaimer over. My lovely s/o gave me the hc that Riddle is into bdsm so I went ham by writing a fanfic. This fic is a small one but if anyone wants to see me continue it I’d be happy to. Is was written at 1 am so apologies if this isn’t my best work. This fic was brought to you by the sound of one hand clapping from the ageless void. The void supports you in all you do. Say thank you void .

You know how the story goes. The Queen exerts their authority. Alice defies this and like a failed game of chess the Queen falls.

However, the game isn’t won while the King still stands. It’s true Alice had a knack for stealing hearts and toppling Queens, but a King is a whole new beast. Can’t steal the heart from a King who guards his with an iron fist and will to hold his position at all costs.

Any so called Alice wanna be would have given up and phoned it in long ago. Riddle was stubborn as he was domineering. However, Riddle was also not naive. Even he could see this one was different. This one was more of a…genuine article. Alice had been to countless Wonderland and stolen every heart without falter. Now it was Riddles turn.

And oh how foolish it would prove to be.

This Alice was so lucky enough to catch the King on a bad day. His prized roses were stained with red paint. How vile. Heads would roll later. For now though, a five foot thorn in his side once again graced his presence towards the King.

Amusing. Or at least it would be if Alices very presence didn’t rile the King up every time.

“Alice, ” his royal bastard addressed him not even bothering with his real name. Every Wonderland addressed him like this. Mostly out of respect for the role. However, for Riddle it was so much more. It was a power move. Plain and simple. He would have to earn the right to be called by his True Name.

“Hm,” Alice said turning to the king. He was currently preoccupied with the painted roses. He’s been in this situation before. It never turns out different. Still amusing to watch them try though.

“I don’t think you should be here I have to…” Wait….is that? Riddle spotted on Alices hand a familiar streak of red paint. No that was just a coincidence. No way Alice could have been this ballsy as to paint his roses red with those foolish card guards.

Riddle stuttered out the rest whether out of shock or anticipation of the answer no one knew. “D-did you paint my roses red?”

“I was just trying to help,” Alice answered plain and simple.

Suddenly Riddles gaze went from shock to thinly veiled anger. Forget the card guards. This Alice needed to be taught a lesson. He would not have such an act of rebellion in his kingdom and this Alice has spent too long running around without punishment. This wasn’t even the first incident. Let’s say Riddle never forgot the time Alice ruined his mood at the tea party by saying he was too harsh to the con artist of a tea maker who gave him subpar. Brat should learn his place.

Alice noticed this increasing amount of frustration in Riddle. This might be the best time to book it. “Uuuu I’ll b–”

“Don’t even think about it,” Riddle said in the harshest, most commanding tone he could muster without completely yelling.

Alice froze in place at this. He was never really good with being yelled at.

“You think you can just defy me at every turn and not expect retribution?! No Alice. That ends TODAY. You’re going to learn your place or die like the brat you are. Now, don’t make this hard. Get over here or I make you,” Riddle ordered.

Alices eyebrows furrowed. Did he just call him a brat? Yeah no. Alice began to walk away. He wasn’t taking that.

Well, at least he would have if he didn’t suddenly feel something wrapped around his neck tight. Was this a collar?

“I said get over here or I make you,” Riddle said growling in frustration. Riddles hands were wound tightly by a rope. The same rope attached to the collar thst Alice was sporting as of a few seconds ago.

Alice stood there frozen. Mostly out of shock not quite sure how to register what is happening exactly.

Oooohh that defiance again. Riddle had enough.

Suddenly, felt himself being yanked hard by the collar. Riddle tugged hard on the rope dragging Alice along with it. Alice found himself face to face with Riddles firey eyes.

Riddle took the collar into his hands, tugging it pulling Alice closer. Alice could feel Riddles breath on his face.

“I told you I’d make you. I will not sit here as I watch you disobey me time and time again. You will learn your place whether you like it or not,” Riddle said voice shaking with anger.

Riddle tugged Alices collar once again. This time towards his throne. Riddle took his place on it, crossing his legs and placing his arms on each side of the throne. Riddle tugged the rope once again.

“Kneel,” Riddle ordered lightly tugging the rope as a warning. Alice stood there still registering what exactly was happening. It was a lot. How did he even get here? He just wanted to keep some cards out of trouble.

“I SAID KNEEL,” Riddle said interrupting the silence quickly. Riddle tugged on the collar hard forcing Alice into a bowing position.

Alice took the hint and kneeled before him. Not like he had a choice.

Riddle lifted his scepter, pointing it towards Alice. Soft skin met cold metal as Riddle put the scepter under Alices chin. He lifted Alices head forcing him to stare at Riddle. One boot from Riddle met Alices chest.

“This is where you belong Alice. You may have forgotten who the boss is around here. Every Wonderland spoiled you with their love and adoration, but they never showed you whose boss. Not this Wonderland. Not this time,” Riddle said leaning close to Alice from his throne. The collar was once again tugged to meet Riddles face close and intimate.

Riddle studied every feature on Alices face. Those lips, the nose, freckles…and the eyes most of all. They still held a spark of defiance in them. He figured it’d be harder to break.

However, looking deeper, he noticed something more.

Was he…enjoying this? Was Alice actually enjoying being bossed around and made an example of? Did Alice really enjoy being subjugated that much? That’s …new.Not something the king would have predicted in a million years.

It may have been shocking news but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Riddle pressed the collar around Alices neck tighter with his fingers. Alice let out a lustful gasp as if by instinct.

Something about that made something in Riddle snap. He might just be enjoying this too much. Who knew the great legendary Alice could be brought down by something as simple as bondage of all things.

Riddle truly counted his lucky stars that day. Maybe just maybe Alice was good at stealing hearts after all. Riddle would never admit it, but Alice truly toppled the king that day. He was as much at Alices mercy as much as Alice was his.

With that Riddle tugged on the collar pulling Alice into his lap. With one burning kiss and Riddles free arm wrapping around Alices waist, they were weak.

Alice prepared for a day of not being able to walk and Riddle mentally preparing for giving anyone who interrupted what is to come a peace of his mind.

Maybe just maybe a defiant Alice wasn’t such a bad thing after all. This impulsive game of cat and mouse wouldn’t be any fun if he wasn’t.


End file.
